Numerous devices have been disclosed which are useful in exercising and strengthening the human body. These devices range from simple weights which are lifted to build muscles, to highly complex machines designed to exercise and build specific muscles of the user. Significant numbers of these complex machines are available at commercial facilities where a fee is charged for their use. Many more exercise machines are marketed through the media for purchase by the individual user.
Examples of exercise devices which are disclosed in patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,074 by Sferle describing a body building apparatus which includes a pivotally mounted rectangular frame.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,736 Watterson shows a multiple purpose exercise machine which converts from a rowing machine to a leg raise exerciser.
Diodati in U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,933 discloses an exercising weight in which the total weight of the article is adjustable.
Thus, there exists an unmet need for an exercise apparatus which is simple in design, yet is adjustable to accommodate a wide variety of user body size.